Love Is In The Air
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Each of us have emotions but love is stronger than any of them. Young tens look for it but will they find it? One-shot collection: Accepting requests!
1. Mamera x Gouenji!

**Angel: Ohaiyo minna san! Mamera chan I am so sorry for late update. First my brother closed the tab where I wrote half of your on-shot without saving it and I had to type all over again. Second my best friend Nabiha(Rebecca's real name) changed her school so I couldn't get to talk to her, I messaged her on facebook. text and called her but no response. My friends from Quizazz are ignoring me and now I'm wondering if my friends from FFN would ignore me as well *sighs* then the heat! its about 45 C since 9 in the morning for the past few days**

**Gouenji: Don't worry we are your friends**

**Endou:*nods***

**Tsurgi: Angel doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or the OC in the story.**

* * *

**Gouenji X Mamera (AyasumiMamera):**

_Mamera's P.O.V_

It was 31st May the last day of school before summer vacation. It was our last period and everyone was waiting anxiously for the bell to ring.

Endou was the one who most eager to get out of class, I bet he would run right through the wall any second!

You see us members of the soccer club have planned to go camping this summer! I am so excited!

*RING!*

At last the bell rang and everyone sprinted to the door with Endou in the lead however Gouenji stayed in his seat. I guess he doesn't like crowds.

"Stop right there! one more step and I'll make sure that you all get detention for the rest of the summer!" yelled an angry teacher stopping everyone from getting out of the class and ran back to their seats.

"I know you are all excited for your vacation but don't forget the homework you all have to do." the teacher said as she took out a stack of papers which had the list of homework.

She distributed it and allowed us to leave.

Again Endou was in the lead.

Gouenji still in his seat

I walked up to him and said "Aren't you coming Gouenji kun?"

"Yeah, it's too the crowd has lessen so let's go" Gouenji said with a smile

I blushed _"He looks kawaii when he smiles"_

* * *

**-At Hibiki's Ramen shop**- (Normal P.O.V)

Everyone was digging in their bowl of fresh ramen.

"More ramen please" Endou asked Hibiki for more.

"So I heard you kids are going camping" Hibiki said

"Hai! it's gonna be so much fun!" Haruna chirped "I'll bring my camera"

"Me too! the nature is just wonderful!" Mamera said dreamily

"Minna! we all will gather at the soccer field by the river bank tomorrow morning at 8 AM sharp" Natsumi announced.

"Hai!" everyone said in chorus and began chatting and eating.

* * *

**_Gouenji's P.O.V_**

I strolled down the street to the soccer field by the river bank with my bag pack where I saw everyone but Mamera, Endou and Fudou.

"Oi Gouenji! nice to see you came man!" Kazemaru greeted me.

"Hey, I don't see Mamera here" I said

"Nor is Fudou here, I wonder if he's okay" Haruna muttered thoughtfully.

"How come Mamera and Fudou are the first people to cross your minds?" Aki said teasingly making me and Haruna blush.

An angry vein popped up on Kidou's head "That bench-daring bastard better stay away from my sister!"

Haruna shook her head.

What is taking Mamera? I hope she isn't hurt or anything.

"Minna! Gomen! so sorry for being late!" I heard Mamera's voice call out to us as she along with a 'wet' Endou and Fudou came running.

"What took you so long?" Natsumi asked.

"Endou lives just across the street, Endou's mom saw me going so she asked me whether I could help her wake Endou up, Fudou appeared out of nowhere with an evil smile, threw a bucket of cold water on Endou and we came here" Mamera explained in one breath.

"So what are we standing here? let's go!" Kazemaru said as everyone went inside the bus.

* * *

They all reached the forest at around 5'o clock since the forest was quiet far away. They got of the caira van and were mesmerised by the beautiful scenery.

Mamera gazed at the scenery remembering the forest on the island in which she used to live on.

They hiked into the forest, found a suitable location and began to setup camp.

Endou, Kazemaru and Gouenji began to set up the tents, Toramaru, Hiroto and Midorwika went into the woods in search of wood.

Natsumi was busy complaining about the heat and some insects instead of helping the Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka, Mamera and Touko while Rika was busy cuddling Ichinose.

When they all were done setting up camp it was already nightfall.

They sat around the fire eating fish that were caught by Tsunami, Tachimukai, Toramaru and Kurimatsu.

"Okay guys! lets tell a horror story" Rika chirped.

The colours on Kurimatsu and Kabeyama's face drained away as they began whining and complaining but they were ignored.

Mamera had her eyes on a certain someone who was sitting right beside her without letting him notice.

Touko was telling them a horror story "Chiaki and Maron quietly crept into the room, but on what they saw in the room glued their feet to the floor... a man who looked like a walking skeleton if not for his eyes that were bulging out and waxy skin. He was holding a goblet in his and in the other hand... was a head which he squeezed to wheeze the blood out and into his mouth"

SCREAM!

All most everyone screamed, especially Kabeyama who began to squeeze the life out of Kurimatsu. Mamera had her arms full as she embraced Gouenji without realising it.

He patted her back try to calm her down.

Mamera looked in to his eyes and instinctively turned away and began to blush.

"Okay guys, it's getting late time for bed!" Natsumi said as she dragged all the girls in to the girls' tent.

* * *

_**Next day in the morning:**_

The young campers went hiking in the forest with binoculars and cameras in their hands, backpacks, a canteen and a map.

Natsumi was busy making faces, Mamera though was really happy, cause the beautiful forest reminded her of her past when she and her mother used to hike in the forest.

Mamera spotted a Blue Morpho Butterfly flying in the air and she ran after it wanting to take a picture of it and sending its picture to her dad maybe.

Mamera finally stopped and found the beautiful butterfly resting on the flower took its picture and then she realised where she was; she was standing in a flower patch with a waterfall near by. It looked stunning.

She stood their for a while.

Only coming back to reality when she heard someone call her name.

She turned to find Gouenji panting.

"Gouenji!" she said

"You-took-of... So-I-decided-to-follow-you but then I lost you..." Gouenji explained.

"Gomen"

"It's okay, let's head back to the others"

They walked into the forest looking for their friends but fate didn't want them to reunite with their friends.

After several hours past, it began to get dark.

Mamera had a guilty feeling inside her if she hadn't ran of chasing the butterfly; she and Gouenji wouldn't have been lost. She shivered as her eyes began to water.

But the cold was reduced when she noticed something warm on her shoulders. It was Gouenji who took his jacket off and placed his jacket on her shoulders.

She gazed into Gouenji's onyx eyes with her icy blue ones who gave her a warm smile.

It was now completely dark and the rain began to pour on them. Within two minutes they were soaked till their very skin.

"Look there is a cave near by" Mamera said pointing

They ran their with Gouenji covering Mamera with his jacket preventing her from getting wet.

The cave was cramped, they were barely able to stay inside.

"Hey we could..." Mamera began but trailed off"Never mind it's nothing"

"What is it?"

She blushed then resumed "I could...um...snuggle up on you..that way we both will be able to stay dry"

Gouenji's face crimsoned "sure"

She looked at him but slowly moved closed up to him and rest her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, her face all red but it redden even more when he wrapped his arms around her.

Strands of Mamera's light blonde hair tickled Gouenji's face on which he lay a gentle kiss, she never felt.

A strong warm tingling sensation arose from both of their stomachs,with a strong sensation in their bellies they soon found themselves drifting away into dreamland.

* * *

They woke up next morning and crawled out of the cave. "Ohayo" Mamera said and he said it in return.

They found some fruits, ate it and headed out to look for their friends.

They walked for a quiet a while till they reached a cliff, they were so high up that everything below looked like scribbles but really gorgeous.

Mamera's eyes began to water as a tear rolled down her cheek

Gouenji saw it "What's wrong?"

"I-it's all my fault. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have been lost in this forest"

"Hey, it's all right. It ain't your fault. Please stop crying" Gouenji said sympathetically as he wiped a tear of her cheek.

She blushed.

They gazed into each others eyes.

GROWL!

A bear approached them. Gouenji pulled Mamera behind him, defending her.

"Don't move, don't even breathe till it goes away" Gouenji muttered and she obeyed.

The bear moved closer and closer till it was only a few inches away.

They were suffocating from holding their breaths, finally running out of their gasped for air indicating the bear that they were alive and the bear pulled his claw up swiftly and flung his claws at Mamera.

The claw instead of hitting Mamera it ended up clawing Gouenji's arm. He clutched his arm as blood streamed down from his hand.

Mamera gasped and helped Gouenji stand up. She was filled with rage, found a soccer ball in her bag and tossed it inthe air, kicked it yelling "Summer Heat"

The ball rammed the bear into the tree and it lumbered away.

"Gouenji-kun are you all right? I'm so sorry..." Mamera apologised with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gouenji wiped her tears away with a compassionate smile "I told you, it's not your fault. I will protect you no matter what! even if it costs me my life"

Mamera's face crimsoned.

She embraced him, digging her face deep into his chest and Gouenji hugged her back trying to calm her down.

"Hey guys! your friends are here!" they heard a bold male voice.

"Gouenji! Mamera! are you guys okay?" Aki asked as she along with the others ran to them.

"How did you guys manage to find us?" Gouenji asked with one eye shut due to the pain

"With the help of Errol the hawk" Tobitaka said pointing at the hawk on his shoulder "He belongs to the forest ranger Diego Chiaki"

"Your friends were really worried you know" Diego the forest ranger said "I was on duty when I saw your friends. Now let's get you guys checked up by the paramedics I called"

The paramedics took Gouenji and Mamera in the ambulance, the paramedics bandaged Gouenji's arm while Mamera had a few scratches but nothing serious.

They gazed into each others eyes. "Shuuya kun, arigato ne for saving me" Mamera whispered with a smile

"Well, you were the one who saved me"

She just smiled.

"Mamera" Gouenji muttered

"What is it?"

"I love you" he said with his cheeks pink

"G-Gouenji-kun... I love you too" She replied as Gouenji pulled her into a kiss which she returned compassionately.

They broke the kiss and then Gouenji kissed again on Mamera's sweet lips compassionately.

_**End Of Story**_

* * *

**Angel: I hope you liked it Mamera chan! sorry for taking so long! If you guys want a one-shot than either PM me or tell me in your review. Here is the request form**

**_Pairing:_  
**

**_OC info: (Name, Age, Appearance, personality)_**

**_Genre (Not humour, I suck at it):_**

**_Plot suggestion:_**

**_Ending Happy/Sad/tragedy:_**

**__Angel: oh one more thing, anyone here watches winx club? cause I have started a crossover of Inazuma and Winx club so I want OCs. The story is called "Rose's Blood" and can be found on my profile, I would like villains as well. **

**Gouenji: please review!**


	2. Yuukie x Hiroto

_**For Mizuhara Yuukie! (Hiroto x Yuukie)**_

It had been 2 months since the Alea Academy incident. Everything was back to normal, peace had returned, everyone was back to their daily life. Raimon was full of cheers and not a single sign of sadness but under all this, there was a certain place where a certain red haired captain from Aliea Academy had been really pissed off if you know what I mean…

This captain was Kiyama Hiroto who always wore a smile on his face, was wiped away. He kept quiet most of the time and always pretended to be happy and cheerful none of the children from Sun Garden Orphanage noticed it except for a 13 year old girl with long white hair silver eyes and white skin known as Mizuhara Yuukie.

One day or should I rather say night around 8'o clock, Hiroto was lying upside down on his bed with his face hidden in his pillow. Yuukie who had been concerned about him for a really long time, knocked on his door but no reply and it was locked.

Only one thing to do at a time like this... kick the door open!

Yeah right, Yuukie was one of the silent and shy types who would NEVER try and do anything like that so she took off a hair pin from her hair and picked the lock of the door.

Hiroto's room was a mess. The wall paper on the walls of his room had stars and planets on it, his dirty laundry was on the floor, a pile of books on the table about astronomy and the celestial movements and his dear telescope which he took great care of, was lying on the floor.

"H-Hiroto? are you all right?" Yuukie whispered

Hiroto startled and in attempts of jumping on his feet he ended up falling off his bed and stared at an upside down Yuukie. What do you expect from a boy who is lying upside down?

He straightened back up to his and then took a deep breath "It's only you, what are you doing here? Do you need something?" he asked in concern

"No, I don't need anything I just wanted to…um…talk to you, is all" Yuukie said shyly "Your room is such a mess"

Hiroto gave his room a quick glance then gave Yuukie a small smile and gave the lamest excuse "yeah, I keep forgetting to clean my room…anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I was wondering whether you're all right, You have been looking really upset since… you know…father was sent to…" Yuukie trailed off unable to say it.

Hiroto's eyes widened, fist clenched tight and gritted his teeth, frightening Yuukie. "H-Hiro kun? G-gomen for putting this up"

Hiroto collapsed on his bed in tears and began to sob. Yuukie was astonished on seeing that Kiyama Hiroto the captain of the strongest team of Alea Academy, Genisis, who always had a smile on his face, would actually cry.

Yuukie sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting smile.

Hiroto sat up and muttered "I still can't believe that dad is gone *sobs* why did he had to go? I wish I could have tried to convince him like onee-chan tried" Hiroto sobbed and pulled Yuukie into an embrace who was a red as Hiroto's hair with a racing heart.

"It'll be okay, he will be back. Trust me, I know" Yuukie said comfortingly and wiped the tears on his face.

"But what if…" Hiroto was cut off by Yuukie who placed a finger on his lips and grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

Hiroto tried asking her, where she was taking him but no reply.

Yuukie came to a halt in front of the soccer field by the river bank and gestured him to lie on the grassland beside her.

He hesitated at first but then followed her lead and did what he was told. They gazed at the beautiful starlit sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Yuukie said sweetly

"Yeah, they are so far away and yet so close, they are so mysterious and the space is filled with mysteries. That is one of the reasons why I decided to take part in the Alea project" Hiroto said calmly.

"You know, I think that the stars give us a lesson" she said calmly not wanting to look at Hiroto. "that the stars are our dreams and we have to work hard to reach our dreams. No matter how dark it might be, there is always a tiny light which will overcome any darkness…that means you shouldn't lose hope that you won't be able to see dad again" she said smiling

Hiroto smiled at her caressed her face making her flush once again "Thanks Yuukie" with that Hiroto kissed Yuukie.

_**End of story!**_


	3. Haruka x Kazemary

It was a fine evening at the Azumi residence. Azumi Haruka was getting ready to go out for a nice walk, don't get her wrong, she isn't the dressing up type but a strange feeling in her heart told her that she should be dressed up.

When she was dressed up she said goodbye to her folks and left the house, she was walking on the street smelling the fresh oven baked delicacies, the lovely flowers that decorated the flourists shops, everything seemed perfect...

THUD

She ran into someone and fell on the ground "Etti!"

"Are you alright? sorry for running into you" the teal haired boy said giving her a hand to help her up, she blushingly took it "I-it's alright, Kazemaru kun"

"So, Haruka chan, where are you heading?" he asked with his hands behind his head.

"Just walking" was all she could say.

"Cool, so mind if I join you?" that made the blood in her cheeks redden even more as her pulse raced and nodded.

What more could she do? she was totally caught off guard, her breath was taken away just by his presence and the heat that was radiating from him made her heart race. How she stared into those brown eyes that held eternity as she fell deep into them. They walked to the park in silence and it was very peaceful silence as though the angels from heaven were giving them their blessings and God was smiling at them.

The young teens, though were enjoying their walk, they were oblivious to a pair of girls following them. Urabe Rika and Zaizen Touko. The two girls followed them with crazy ideas, thinking those two were on a date.

As the two reached the bridge and were met by the wonderful cool breeze of the evening air, they were met by a tremendous sight of the glistening water that stretched beyond their sight. Pulse racing, body heat increasing and the will to stay away from the others touch was breaking but at the same time the special connection that joined the two hearts was hypnotizing and the glorious view kept them lost in eternity.

For one hand in the other, gazing in the others eyes and lost in a dream they crept slowly closer. Seconds felt like hours and those hours were like days. Mere inches away they were apart before their lips could meet...

SPLASH!

The two spies in their curiosity fell in the water, breaking the trance of the two lovers as they pulled apart.

"What are you two doing here?" Kazemaru exclaimed to hide his embarrassment.

"We were out for a stroll when the 'scenery' caught our eye" Rika said with a smirk

"Jeez, I didn't know you two were like that" Touko said

"It's not nice to spy on people and don't get us wrong, there is nothing between us" Haruka defended herself.

"Yeah, nothing at all" Touko said sarcastically " We better get going don't want to keep you guys from enjoying yourself" as they walked away leaving them alone.

They stood their in silence. They just did. Not uttering a word. Neither knew how long but they did when Kazemaru burst into laughter followed by Haruka's giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kazemaru asked still laughing

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

He redeemed his self-control and smiled. "It's been a good walk hasn't it?"

"Yeah" was all she could say as they once more gazed at the glustening water that shimmered like the appearing stars in the heavens above. As the sun began to set and the same sensation began to envelope the two, with no one around to interrupt.

They once more fell in the trance as their lips mere millimeters away from the other, gazing into the eyes of your lover, both knew what to do and what the other wanted to say.

No words. No gesture. Not even a sign but the two knew what the other had to say: I love you.


End file.
